


Jeremy Heere, I Choose You

by smugPoet



Series: BMC fluff [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Two Nerds in Love, boyf riends - Freeform, boyfs, michael mell is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere have been in love since high school. Now, in their fourth year of college, Michael believes that now is the right time to change everything for the better. But of course, Michael can't do a thing without making it special.





	Jeremy Heere, I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> aHg okay so uhh this prompt is a week old now, and im so so sorry. i got caught up with school work and then got too ambitious with another fic, that ended up taking a few days to finish. so i really hope that this comes out well.
> 
> the prompt that was sent to me:  
> "Michael would propose with a pokémon themed ring, inside of a pokeball ring box, and say 'I choose you'. FUCKING FIGHT ME" a couple hours ago so if you could make something based on that, that'd be awesome."
> 
> note* i know literally nothing about pokemon, so please dont come for me

Michael and Jeremy graduated high school, despite the hell they'd been through as juniors. Senior year was a hell of its own, however. College applications, scholarship essays, class assignments, and declaring themselves a couple. But they survived it, if only by a thread. On graduation day, Jeremy and Michael, clad in their caps and gowns, cried and held each other, along with the rest of their group. When the tossed their caps up, Michael grabbed Jeremy by his collar and pulled him in to his lips. It was a moment they wished they could live forever. Of course, this gave Chloe her own idea, and she scooped Brooke up off the ground and held her as they kissed.

After high school, Jeremy and Michael were psyched to find out they'd both been accepted to the same college, a small campus school in upstate New York. By their third year, they were moved into their own apartment, still just as in love as they'd been when they graduated high school.

 

"Jeremy! Hurry up!" Michael was more than antsy to get out of the house. He had been making plans for this very night for a while, and was eager to see them through. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Jeremy said walking out of their bedroom. Michael practically choked on his own spit. Even after years of being with Jeremy, each time he walked into a room, Michael would fall for him all over again. He was wearing nothing more than a solid blue polo shirt and jeans, but love will do that to a person. Michael took Jeremy's hand and pulled him outside. Michael smiled. It was almost June, and he and Jeremy were almost done with their college career. A few more weeks of classes, some finals, and then graduation all over again. It was a dream. One Michael couldn't imagine without Jeremy.

Dinner went just as it always did. No need for anything especially romantic. They stopped a burger joint near their apartment because Jeremy said they had the best fries. 

"Ow, fuck, Michael!" Jeremy shrieked, clenching his fists.

"You dumbass. Got a fucking brain freeze from drinking a milkshake too fast," Michael snickered.

"How dare you laugh at me in my helpless state," Jeremy scolded him, lightly punching him in the arm. 

"Drink your milkshake, dumbass."

It really was a beautiful night. Warm, clear skies. Michal could see fireflies blinking in the air above the streets. The sun was still shining a pink light over the small city. As the time got closer, Michael's stomach began to clench, and his hands started to sweat. He was extremely anxious about something that would ultimately make him the happiest man alive. What if Jeremy wasn't ready? Would the suddenness scare him away? What if he didn't think it was the right choice? What if he wanted to talk to different people? What exactly was Michael afraid of?

No. He was afraid of the scariest, most disappointing and heartbreaking word in the English dictionary. No. 

But he couldn't let that hold him back. He was certain Jeremy wanted the same thing as he had. Why wouldn't he? Besides, Michael never got anything by waiting for it. 

"Hey, Jer?" Michael asked, lightly pulling on Jeremy's hand. 

"Hmm?" Jeremy hummed in response, as he'd been previously distracted by the swaying of the hanging lights over the street. Michael smiled at the way the lights danced and reflected in Jeremy's shining eyes.

"We're almost out of college now. Almost out of school for the rest of our lives," Michael said, choking on his words a little. "And I was thinking, everything is gonna change for us. Things are gonna be different without school. Our own lives."

"Michael, what is this about? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, growing slightly anxious at the way Michael dragged out his point.

"I'm fine. I'm great actually. But, just listen to me. Jeremy, we've been through everything together. We've spent our whole lives with each other. You are the most important thing to me in this world. I know we're only twenty two, and I know that we're not even out of school yet, and this might be pushing a bit too fast. But..." Michael took a small step back from Jeremy, sticking a hand into his pocket to prepare. "I am totally and utterly in love with you. So, if you'll have me..." Michael paused, pulling a small sphere out of his pocket. "I choose you," Michael said moving his hand to reveal a pokeball.

"Michael is this some kind of-" Jeremy's words caught in his throat as Michael got down onto one knee, and opened the ball to reveal a beautiful gold band. 

"Jeremiah Heere. Marry me?" Michael watched the shock on Jeremy's face turn to thrill. Tears quickly filled his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He vigorously nodded his head, as he was unable to speak. He thought he had himself under control, but as soon as Michael slipped the ring onto his hand, he began sobbing. Michael quickly scooped Jeremy up into his arms, tears in his own eyes. They stood there for god knows how long as a small crowd of people gushed and squealed. Michael pressed his lips to Jeremy's before repeating, "Jeremy, I choose you. Now, fucking fight me," Michael said.

"Wait wha-?!" Jeremy's query turned to shrieks of combined terror and delight as Michael threw Jeremy over his shoulder and spun him around. "Micah!' He yelped. "Put me down!" Both of them could hardly contain their laughter. Michael walked over to a bench and set Jeremy down before sitting beside him to catch his breath. 

"Now that I think about it, I don't need to catch 'em all," Michael said thoughtfully. "I already have the one I've always wanted," Michael finished, a huge geeky smile on his face. Jeremy hated the way that stupid joke made his heart flutter. 

"You fucking dork," Jeremy teased. Michael laughed before leaning in and taking a hold of Jeremy's chin, then pressing their lips together. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah, so i actually kind of really like this? it was a good prompt and i enjoyed creating the story. 
> 
> it is, unfortunately, a little shorter than i usually try to make my fics, so i apologize.
> 
> anyway i hope all of you enjoyed it, despite me writing it on 3 hours of sleep and no caffeine.
> 
> also its after midnight at the time i posted this, but that doesnt mean i didnt try my hardest. it took me a little over an hour to write and revise it, since it is a little short. anyway thanks for reading, love y'all, and ill start working on the next request tomorrow!
> 
> also you can bet your whole ass that i had carmen sandiego playing on netflix on another tab even though i already watched it twice


End file.
